


Surrender

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Dom!regina, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma slowly opened her eyes and her heart went into overdrive. Where the hell was she?She was on a large bed with black silk sheets, spread eagle and naked. Her hands and legs were seemingly bound by an invisible force.Struggling to get free, she twisted and turned her body but it was in vain.





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is probably gonna have 2-3 short chapters. I'm still working on the second one. Hopefully i can finish it in the next couple days cuz schools about to start and then I'll have no time):

Emma slowly opened her eyes and her heart went into overdrive. Where the hell was she? 

She was on a large bed with black silk sheets, spread eagle and naked. Her hands and legs were seemingly bound by an invisible force.

Struggling to get free, she twisted and turned her body but it was in vain. 

With a resigned sigh, the blonde craned her neck to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

She was in a large, lavish room, with dark red walls and elegant furnishings. Expensive carpets and rugs lined the floors. A round mirror stood to her left and a fireplace sat on the other side of the room. 

Just then, a striking figure entered the room in all her queenly glory. Her Majesty was dressed in a plunging black leather dress that reached her ankles, makeup all dark and smoky. A round broach was cushioned between her generous breasts. Her hair was in a high ponytail, held up by an intricate head band and her mouth was painted a deep red, lips twisted in a cruel smirk. 

Emma couldn't help but scan her up and down, eyes lingering on her exposed cleavage. 

Breathing erratically, Emma could feel her nipples harden and slickness form between her thighs. 

Her throat felt dry when she spoke,  
"Reg—?"

An invisible whip lashed at her right thigh, leaving a thin red line on her otherwise unblemished skin. 

That bolt of pain shot through her body and straight to her throbbing clit. 

"Thats's Your Majesty to you," the Queen growled in a dangerous tone. 

"Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"  
The brunette's expression turned lecherous as she walked, no prowled, toward Emma. 

Emma blinked and she was engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda rushed this… this chapter took a different turn that I expected. I also figured out how to italicize so yay!

When Emma opened her eyes again, she was snuggled up in a warm bed next to a warm body. Her cheeks were flushed and her boyshorts were most definitely wet. _Woah, she could still picture Regina in her hot Evil Queen outfit, lookin' all regally evil and shit._

She glanced up, and there was the literal woman of her dreams. Regina was propped up on an elbow, peering down at her amusedly. 

"It sounded like you had a good dream, Emma. I do hope I was the cause of those moans." 

That dream had felt so real and suddenly Emma found it hard to concentrate on anything but the deep red of Regina's lips, the exact shade that was on the Evil Queen in her dream.

"Um, of-of course. I mean yes, Your Majesty." Still highly aroused from her dream, the last two words tumbled out of her mouth and Emma wished she could crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. 

Regina looked shell-shocked for a second and her eyebrows jumped to the top of her forehead but she recovered quickly. Her features twisted into a salacious smirk and her eyes pierced into Emma's.

Her voice took on a deep, husky tone when she spoke,"You have a thing for the Evil Queen, don't you?" She traced a finger around her plump lips before saying, "Let's see how well you can please Your Queen, Em-ma."

Emma gulped in anticipation, "Yes, My Queen."

\---

Regina flicked her wrist and both their clothes disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, only to reappear in a neatly folded pile on the dresser. 

They lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma's lips were soft and pliant under Regina's, opening when Regina's tongue demanded entrance. It was clear that the brunette wanted to dominate, not that Emma minded at all. Right now, she craved it. 

Regina fisted blonde hair, pulling her closer, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, and biting Emma's bottom lip before retreating. 

Breaking apart after a moment, Regina heard Emma's whimper of disappointment but chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, she tugged Emma's head to the side baring her neck. 

"Mine," With that declaration of ownership, Regina bit and sucked a trail down the blonde's neck, leaving red marks in her wake. 

Emma moaned at her words, at the thought of belonging to Regina. 

"Yours, I'm yours, My Queen."

As soon as the last word left her lips, Emma found herself flat on her back with a knee wedged between her soaked center. 

She pushed up against it, trying to gain some relief but a hand held her wrists captive. 

Regina tsked at her, "Now, did I say you could do that, Emma?" 

"N-no. Sorry."

Regina leaned down so that their chests were flush against each other, erect nipples brushing together. 

"You're not allowed to come before I do, understand?" Her voice dropped an octave. 

Emma was confused but she nodded anyways. She loved pleasing Regina, especially with her tongue and with Regina sitting on her face. 

"You'll understand what I mean in a moment, darling," Regina smiled wickedly before lowering herself down on Emma's face, a hand still holding Emma's wrists above her head. 

A lightbulb went off in her head with the first touch of her tongue on Regina. With every lick and stroke of her tongue on Regina, Emma felt it reflected on her own sex. She moaned, which was partially muffled against Regina's slick flesh. Somehow, she was going to hold back her orgasm, for Regina, for Her Queen. 

An idea formed in her mind. 

_M-I-N-E_ , she traced with her tongue on Regina's clit. 

"Yes, my Princess. Yours. Only yours." 

Emma drew the hardened little nub in her mouth and sucked, hard. 

Regina reached back and grabbed a breast squeezing roughly as she came, her hips bucking wildly in Emma's face. 

"Come now!" Regina exclaimed before expletives rolled off her tongue. 

And Emma did. 

\---

Regina was on top of Emma, their slick centers mashed together. One of Emma's legs was propped up Regina's shoulder. Their clits rubbed against each other, heightening their pleasure. Each grind sent them spiraling toward completion. 

"Come with me, Emma."

"Yes," Emma gasped. 

\---

- _Hours Later_ -

"Join me in the shower?" Regina suggested.

"Of course, Your Majesty. May I wash your back?" Emma winked. 

"You may… if you beat me to the bathroom!" Regina challenged before taking off running. 

"Wait up!" Emma chased after her.

Their laughter echoed throughout the house.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end... Leave a comment below if you have any prompts~


End file.
